


Things We Don't Say

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for salt_burn_porn! For the prompt, <i>Who's your Daddy?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Don't Say

It's late when Sam hears the front door open and a soft, feminine giggle sounding through the living room. He hears Dean shush the girl and close the door behind her, and Sam can hear the click of the lock echo through the apartment.

The place is tiny, like the place before that in Ohio and the place before that in Portland. There's just one bedroom, because Dad doesn't waste money on stupid shit like a two bedroom place, just so Sam could get some friggen privacy. Dean's always around, being loud and obnoxious, belching and farting and complaining loudly about the lack cable. Sam's six months away from graduation, a thick envelope hidden underneath his clothes in his duffel and whatever cash he's managed to scrounge together over the last two years to leave as soon as he graduates.

But that's still months away and now he's here in this tiny apartment, watching Dean and some local townie making out on the couch, Dean pressing her into the cushions.

Dean never leaves him alone in the apartment at night, even to go pick up girls. He usually manages to get back to the apartment before dark, making sure Sam's in for the night or knows what Sam's up to. Sam doesn't get it, but Dad's orders are that Sam can't be left alone, even though he's only a few months from 18. But Dean doesn't let that stop him and always manages to hook up, leaving Sam the bedroom while he fucks them in the living room.

The bedroom door is slipped open, like Dean went to check that Sam was asleep before he called whoever to come over, but the door didn't click shut and instead stayed open enough for Sam to see out into the living room.

Dean's already got his shirt off, his back strong and tanned as he moves over the girl, her legs hitching up over his shoulders. Sam can hear the girl already moaning and he imagines she's moving her hips against Dean's dick, shoving her tits up into his face. Sam bites his bottom lip and slowly gets off his bed, trying to avoid making any noise as he pulls a pillow off Dean's bed. He slides back under the covers and pushes his face into the pillow, breathing in Dean's scent and letting the sounds from the living room wash over him as his dick hardens. He rocks into the mattress, thinks about what Dean must be doing, his face in the girl's crotch or maybe sucking on her tits. He hears another feminine moan from the living room and Dean lets out a low chuckle. Sam turns his face, lets himself look out into the living room.

The girl's bent over the back of the couch, her ass in the air as Dean leans over her, hands fondling her tits as he rubs his dick against her ass. She's hot but all Sam can see is Dean, dirty smirk on his face as he twists her nipples. He leans his head down toward her ear and says something. The girl grins as she turns around, kissing Dean, and Sam can see her tongue sliding into Dean's mouth. She pushes him till Dean's the one leaning over the couch, her tits pressing against his back as she reaches down and unzips his pants, pushing them down past his ass. She's naked except for her panties, some tiny piece of fabric that slides between her ass and covers her pussy.

Sam bites his lip and rubs his cock with his hand, feeling the pre-come leaking into his boxers and wetting them. He watches as the girl rubs Dean's ass, leaning down and kissing his shoulders before pulling her arm back and slapping Dean's ass.

Sam's eyes widen as he watches the girl slap Dean, her hand rubbing against his reddening skin. Dean's fingers are clutching at the back of the couch, digging into the cushions as she steadily spanks him, her tits swaying. She starts talking and Sam can barely make out what she's saying between Dean's moans, his dick leaking all over the back of the couch as it rubs against it. Sam rubs at his own cock, watching the girl and Dean together, wishing it was him and not that girl spanking Dean.

The girl gets steadily louder, calling Dean a bad boy, calling him a slut for getting off on this, and it's when she says, "Who's your daddy?" that Dean shoots all over the back of the couch, his back arching as he comes. She slaps him through it, quick and steady on his ass before she steps back and watches him catch his breath.

Sam ignores them as Dean pushes the girl onto the couch and eats her out, her moans getting louder and louder. Sam can't forget what he's seen, Dean bent over like that. Sam still hasn't come, his dick hard and leaking in his underwear, but it's not his turn yet.

The living room gets quiet and Sam can hear clothes rustling as the girl dresses. He glances out into the living room again, sees the two of them kissing and he turns over, facing the wall, his dick aching between his legs.

He hears the front door slam and Dean's footsteps in the living room, switching off lights and wiping the couch off. Another few minutes and the bedroom door opens the rest of the way. Sam bites his lip as Dean slides into the bed next to him and moves until he's snug against Sam's back. Sam can feel Dean's dick rubbing against his ass, half hard already. Sam tries not to moan as Dean reaches around and rubs his dick through Sam's underwear.

"Pretty naughty, Sammy," Dean whispers against his neck. He slides his hand into Sam's underwear and pulls out his dick.

Sam looks down, watches Dean jerk him off, trying not to moan. It's so obscene, Dean's hand wrapped around his cock. Sam knows he's bigger than Dean, loves watching Dean jerk him off, the head of his cock poking up from Dean's fist and leaking come. Dean's hard against his back already, rubbing himself off on Sam's ass.

"You," Sam starts and lets out a moan when Dean twists his hand. "You're the one with the, oh god," Sam fucks into Dean's fist, come dripping out of his cock. "Daddy kink," Sam finishes.

Dean stills his hand, dick throbbing against Sam's ass. "What'd you say?"

"I heard what she said." Sam swallows.

Dean moves his hand from Sam's dick, resting it on Sam's stomach. Sam twists his head back and meets Dean's eyes, wide and unmoving. "I don't..."

"She called you a slut, Dean. You got off on it." Sam swallows. Dean never lets himself go like that with Sam, just jerks Sam off late in the night, never letting it go further than that. He finds girls to fuck for real, fucks them in the living room so Sam can hear or watch and then comes back and jerks Sam off. But it's never anything more than that.

"Maybe I did." Dean slides his hand down, teasing Sam's balls and rolling them between his fingers. They're hot and heavy, and Sam's been dying to come. "Gonna do anything about it?"

Sam moans and presses his ass back as Dean starts jerking him off again. Sam whines and presses his face into the pillow, fucking into Dean's hand. He can feel Dean reach down and rub his balls, tugging and pulling at his dick and Sam can feel his orgasm building.

"Liked what you saw, huh Sammy? Got off on watching your big brother just turn over like that? Maybe you wanted to do it too?" Dean whispers into his ear, twisting his hand on Sam's dick. "What d'ya think, Sammy. Wanna bend me over and spank me?"

Sam pants, pushing his ass back against Dean's dick. "Yeah, yeah."

Dean bites at Sam's neck and that's all it takes. Sam comes, arching his back and moaning into his pillow, his come painting Dean's hand. Sam's heart is pounding fast, feels Dean rub his come onto Sam's stomach. It should be disgusting but he doesn't care, because Dean's not pulling away like he always does. Not climbing out of the bed and pretending nothing happened.

"Dean?" Sam turns around, resting on his stomach as he meets Dean's eyes.

Dean pulls away, wiping his hands on Sam's discarded boxers. "Go to sleep, Sammy."


End file.
